s o a r
by winter lodge
Summary: Peri yang sudah menyia-nyiakan sayapnya, apakah berhak untuk kembali terbang di langit? [AU—nakamura's birthday fic]


**ansatsu** **kyoushitsu** (c) matsui yuusei; no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. mainly inspired by **tvxq's bolero**.

 **a/n:** reserving the 90th story in this account for this lovely girl's birthday. happy birthday, dear summer's sunshine, jasmine and sakura petal; nakamura rio! maaf birthday ficnya hanya seadanya T_T

* * *

 _Peri yang sudah_ _menyia-nyiakan_ _sayapnya, apakah_ _masih_ _berhak_ _untuk_ _kembali_ _terbang_ _di_ _langit_?

Kakinya menapak tanah. Padahal, dengan dua sayap putih yang ada di punggungnya, ia tak perlu mengotori telapak kakinya dengan menginjak tanah atau membiarkannya lecet-lecet akibat terkena bebatuan yang kasar dan tajam. Sesekali ia melompat-lompat untuk menghindari kubangan air; namun hanya itu saja, kakinya tidak pernah berhenti menjejak bumi selain ketika melompat-lompat kecil. Sayapnya terlihat seperti pajangan. Hanya menempel di punggungnya, ada tapi tak digunakan sebagaimana mesti fungsinya—untuk terbang.

Peri berambut pirang itu sadar akan rekan-rekannya yang lewat, terbang melintasi langit. Sesekali mereka terbang rendah di atas kepalanya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi menunjukkan ekspresi yang meremehkan. Mereka tidak tahu mengapa ada peri yang mau menukar kebebasannya untuk terbang di langit dengan kaki yang kotor, pecah-pecah, dan luka-luka. Padahal, pikir mereka, bisa terbang di langit yang luas merupakan anugerah yang sangat indah bagi para peri. Berteman dengan awan, melesat bersama angin, dan hamparan pemandangan bumi dilihat dari atas merupakan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. _Biarkan_ _saja_ , peri yang berjalan di atas tanah itu membatin. Mereka tidak akan mengerti. Mereka yang terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di langit tidak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu untuk berjalan di atas tanah, bermain dengan tupai dan kelinci, menyeberangi sungai dangkal dengan kaki tercelup ke dalamnya, beradu dengan batu dan tanah basah.

Kakinya lincah melompati bebatuan sebelum akhirnya berpijak ke bibir sungai. Sungai tersebut mengalirkan jutaan debit air yang sangat bening, sampai-sampai benda apapun yang ada di dasarnya bisa sang peri lihat dengan jelas. Seperti bebatuan dengan berbagai warna, ikan-ikan yang bersembunyi di baliknya, tumbuhan air, dan seekor gurita kecil berwarna kuning.

Tunggu—gurita kecil berwarna kuning?

Peri itu memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang begitu besar layaknya peri-peri muda seusianya, sehingga keberadaan makhluk yang dianggapnya anomali tersebut berhasil mengusik batinnya. Ia melangkah pelan di atas dasar sungai, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara kecipak yang dapat membuat gurita kuning itu kabur. Perlahan tapi pasti, sang peri meniti inci demi inci. Sampai akhirnya, ia hanya tinggal berjarak sejengkal dengan gurita kuning (yang sebetulnya lebih mirip balon seukuran dua kali kepalan tangan berkaki delapan) dan tanpa rasa takut, geli atau jijik, ia mengangkat gurita tersebut dari air sampai berada segaris dengan wajahnya.

"Uoryaaaa!" Sang peri melangkah mundur mendengar pekikan itu muncul dari sang gurita kuning. "Am-ampuni aku! Jangan umpankan aku pada berang-berang atau masak aku dengan mayones, aku punya istri dan adik ipar—"

Mata biru peri tersebut membulat.

"Eh, ternyata kaubisa bicara."

Gurita itu memiliki mata yang tidak berkelopak dan mulut yang terus-menerus tersenyum apapun yang dikatakannya. Biji mata gurita tersebut tampak lurus memandang sang peri—yang tidak bisa menebak ekspresi si gurita.

"Tunggu, kau ini peri? Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Sang peri mengeluh. _Memangnya_ _sungai_ _hanya_ _milik ikan, lumut, dan_ _gurita_ _kuning?_

"Kau sendiri, mengapa ada di sini? Setahuku gurita hidup di laut, dan ... tidak kuning sepertimu." Ia memiringkan kepalanya keheranan.

"Oh, aku sebenarnya adalah pangeran yang dikutuk."

"Benarkah?"

"Bohong."

"Cih."

"Lebih tepatnya setengah bohong, kok. Aku memang dikutuk, tapi aku bukan pangeran. Aku dulu adalah guru."

Hari ini adalah hari yang menarik, begitu selintas pikiran yang muncul di pikiran sang peri. Ia bertemu dengan makhluk aneh yang dikutuk dan mengaku-ngaku seorang guru. Mungkin saja hari ini merupakan awal dari hal-hal menarik lainnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang peri, penasaran. "Oh, kau bisa memanggilku Rio."

"Murid-muridku biasanya memanggilku Koro-sensei," jawab sang gurita dengan jumawa.

"Tako-sensei?"

"KORO."

"Koro-chan-sensei?"

"Tidak usah ditambahkan _'chan_ '."

Rio tertawa, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. "Bercanda, Koro-chan-sensei. Salam kenal."

Gurita tersebut, Koro-sensei, menggeliat. "Ini perkenalan paling absurd yang pernah kualami ... dan aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berkenalan dengan peri yang tidak terbang."

Mendengar komentar Koro-sensei barusan, senyum pahit muncul di wajah sang peri.

"Aku tidak suka terbang."

* * *

Rio bertemu dengan banyak peri seumur hidupnya, dari mulai peri-peri yang sayapnya begitu halus dan kuat sampai pada para peri yang sayapnya patah.

Sayap adalah salah satu anugerah peri yang paling indah sekaligus yang paling harus dijaga. Begitu seorang peri merusak sayapnya, ia tidak akan bisa terbang lagi untuk selamanya. Rio mengenal beberapa orang peri yang sayapnya telah rusak, karena berbagai alasan. Mereka tidak bisa terbang lagi; ada beberapa yang masih bisa, namun tidak setinggi teman-teman peri lainnya yang memiliki sayap utuh. Dengan mata kepala dan telinganya sendiri, Rio menyaksikan bahwa banyak sekali peri yang bisa terbang memiliki ego setinggi awan. Peri-peri itu merendahkan peri yang tidak bisa terbang, membanggakan sayap mereka yang kuat dan utuh, dan bertindak selayaknya mereka adalah ciptaan paling hebat yang ada di dunia ini.

Peri itu menceritakannya pada pertemuan entah keberapa (ia terlalu malas untuk menghitung) dengan Koro-sensei, sambil memainkan permukaan air sungai dengan jari-jarinya dan Koro-sensei memperhatikan dengan kepala menyembul di atas permukaan air. Ia terlihat seperti balon kuning yang mengapung kala itu.

"Jadi, hal itu yang membuatmu tidak mau terbang?" tanya Koro-sensei, mengonfirmasi. Jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah sekilas anggukan.

"Terlalu sering berada di atas bumi membuat banyak peri jadi besar kepala. Aku tidak suka hal seperti itu." Rio menlanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk air sungai dengan tangan. "Rasanya lebih baik berbicara dengan peri-peri yang sayapnya tidak berfungsi dibanding dengan peri-peri yang tinggi hati."

Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan selama beberapa saat. Hanya ada suara arus air dan kecipak-kecipuk tangan peri yang bersua dengan permukaan air. Koro-sensei mengapung di tempatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Rio menundukkan kepala dan cahaya di mata birunya berangsur-angsur meredup.

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu berhenti terbang; padahal sayapmu masih bisa berfungsi?"

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Mereka—peri-peri yang pernah mengenalku dan masih bisa terbang—memanggilku Dia-yang-Telah-Menanggalkan-Sayapnya. Tidak literal, karena sayap ini masih ada di punggungku dan masih berfungsi, namun ... aku hanya enggan untuk menggunakannya. Toh, ternyata pemandangan dari bawah sini tidak kalah menarik dari atas sana."

* * *

 _"Tapi, tidakkah kau rindu untuk berada di atas sana?"_

 _Hening sebelum ada jawaban._

 _"Kurasa ya." Sang peri meringis. "Sedikit."_

* * *

"Balapan tahunan para peri akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk ikut?"

Rio tak tahu darimana Koro-sensei mengetahui tentang balapan tahunan yang diadakan para peri sebagai suatu acara bergengsi untuk membuktikan kemampuan terbang para peri; membuktikan bahwa mereka menjaga sayap-sayap mereka dengan baik. Yang ingin Rio ketahui adalah mengapa Koro-sensei menanyakan hal tersebut, padahal dia sendiri sudah tahu alasan Rio menolak untuk terbang.

"Darimana kaubisa tahu soal itu, Koro-sensei?"

Pada kenyataannya yang ia tanyakan justru hal yang tidak terlalu ingin ia ketahui.

"Oh, apa kaulupa kalau sebelum dikutuk menjadi berwujud gurita seperti ini, aku adalah seorang guru?" Ekspresi Koro-sensei tidak berubah, hanya nada bicaranya yang berubah menjadi terdengar sedikit jahil. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Rio mengeluh pelan. "Aku ingat, kok. Teman-temanku sudah membicarakannya, dan ... yeah, tampaknya untuk tahun ini aku tidak akan ikut. Uh, tahun lalu aku _finish_ di urutan ratusan ..."

"Kautahu, ini mungkin terdengar seperti dorongan dari insting seorang guru yang kumiliki; tapi aku ingin sekali mendorongmu untuk mengikuti balapan itu."

"Hah?" Tentu saja, reaksi yang diperlihatkan Rio adalah sesuatu yang bisa diduga. Ia menatap Koro-sensei dengan ekspresi yang terlihat seperti campuran kaget dan tidak percaya. "Aku? Mengikuti balapan itu? Yang benar saja, _Sensei."_

"Hm, mengapa tidak, Rio-chan? Sayapmu masih berfungsi dengan baik." Koro-sensei menggerakkan kaki-kakinya untuk berenang mendekati tempat Rio duduk sambil mengaduk-aduk air. "Kau sendiri juga pernah bilang kalau kau sebenarnya rindu untuk terbang di langit."

Peri itu kembali menunduk. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada riak-riak air yang tangannya ciptakan.

"Aku tahu akan percuma jika aku memberikan lagi argumen tentang mengapa aku tak suka peri yang tidak bisa terbang; aku yakin, _Sensei,_ kaupasti sudah mengerti. Aku hanya sangsi, apakah ... apakah peri yang sudah menyia-nyiakan sayapnya seperti aku boleh untuk kembali terbang di langit."

Koro-sensei tahu, pada hari dimana ia menanyakan tentang kerinduan sang peri untuk kembali terbang, ada hati yang tergugah. Ada hati yang menginginkan untuk kembali mengepakkan sayap dan melayang bersama angin. Bagaimanapun juga, langit adalah tempat para peri, apalagi peri dengan sayap indah seperti Rio. Koro-sensei tidak pernah membicarakannya sampai sekarang, namun ia ingin sekali melihat sayap-sayap itu terbentang, membawa pemiliknya terbang menembus angkasa.

"Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan bahwa, hei, meskipun kau adalah seorang peri dengan sayap yang utuh dan bagus, tapi kau masih rendah hati dan tidak akan bersikap sombong." Koro-sensei kembali memulai. "Kau adalah peri yang sangat cerdas, aku tahu dari caramu berbicara, dan aku yakin kaupasti bisa menjadi seorang peri baik hati yang tidak sombong."

"Aku ... tidak tahu." Perlahan Rio menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Rio-chan, apakah kautahu perbedaan dirimu dengan peri-peri lainnya yang di atas sana?"

"Perbedaan? Banyak," jawab Rio pelan. "Yang paling membedakan aku dan mereka adalah mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan sayapnya seperti aku."

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" Ada sebuah tanda silang besar muncul, memenuhi wajah Koro-sensei. "Kau pernah merasakan menjejak bumi lebih lama dibanding peri-peri lainnya. Kau akrab dengan tanah, tupai, kelinci, bebatuan. Maka dari itu, aku percaya kaubisa menjadi peri yang terbang tinggi di langit, dengan hati yang membumi."

Angin bertiup. Helai-helai pirang Rio terbang, menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dari penglihatan Koro-sensei.

* * *

Waktu berlalu seperti air sungai yang mengalir dan tanpa Rio sadari, dirinya kini sudah berada di garis start balapan terbang para peri. Peri yang lain berada beberapa kaki di atas tanah, sementara dirinya berdiri tegak menjejak bumi. Hanya tinggal menghitung menit sebelum perlombaannya dimulai, namun Rio berulangkali berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri; setengah menyesali mengapa ia mendengarkan kata-kata Koro-sensei untuk mengikuti lomba ini dan bahkan berlatih untuk kembali terbang sebelum berlomba. Bukan karena ia merasa belum maksimal dalam berlatih—ia yakin kemampuannya untuk terbang masih sama seperti dulu—tapi karena lirikan-lirikan sinis yang ia terima dan gunjingan-gunjingan yang ia curi dengar.

"Hei, bukankah itu peri yang sudah menyia-nyiakan sayapnya?"

"Betul juga. Sedang apa dia di tempat seperti ini? Mempermalukan diri sendiri?"

Pada awalnya Rio berusaha mengabaikan gunjingan-gunjingan dan lirikan-lirikan sinis itu, namun ada satu yang tidak bisa ia abaikan—seorang peri yang turun menghampirinya sambil memasang wajah merendahkan. Peri yang sangat Rio kenal sebagai rival abadinya.

"Wow! Melihatmu di tempat seperti ini, betul-betul mengejutkan!"

"Seo."Rio menggumamkan nama sang rival. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Seo mencibir sambil memajukan wajahnya sampai dekat dengan wajah Rio, tampak penuh penilaian.

"Kudengar kau sudah menyia-nyiakan sayapmu," gumamnya. "Lantas untuk apa kau terbang lagi?"

"Ada yang ingin kubuktikan pada diriku sendiri. Hanya saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan apa hal tersebut pada peri yang bahkan tidak mau menjejak tanah yang sama denganku," jawab Rio sambil berkacak pinggang.

Seo mendengus. "Tunggu aku bereinkarnasi sepuluh ribu kali untuk hal itu."

" _Well, if it's like that, I guess we are done here_ ," ujar Rio sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

" _It's not like you are going to win, anyway._ "

 _Whatever._ Rio mengedikkan bahunya saat Seo kembali terbang ke tempatnya semula. Toh ia tidak punya waktu untuk kesal atau berkonfrontasi dengan Seo karena pengumuman bahwa balapan akan segera dimulai sudah terdengar.

"Dalam hitungan tiga, balapan tahunan para peri akan segera dimulai!"

Rio memejamkan matanya. Tanah yang ia injak seolah mengalirkan energi pada tubuhnya.

"Tiga ... dua ... satu!"

Ia bertolak dengan kakinya dan terbang tinggi ke angkasa.

* * *

 _"Aku capek, Koro-sensei ... bisakah kita sudahi saja latihannya? Toh kurasa aku masih bisa terbang seperti sebelumnya ..."_

 _"Tidak bisa begitu! Kalau kau ingin membuktikan sesuatu, kau tidak cukup hanya ikut dalam balapan ini. Kau harus memberikan hasil yang menggugah!"_

 _"... Menggugah?"_

 _"Kalau kau hanya ingin sekadar terbang, kau bisa melakukannya kapan saja. Tapi ada yang mau kaubuktikan pada peri-peri yang lain, kan? Untuk menggugah hati mereka, kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk meraih hasil terbaik!"_

 _"Eeeh ..."_

 _"Hm, karena kau sudah capek, kita mempelajari medan balapan saja, oke?"_

* * *

Setengah rute balapan sudah dilalui Rio dengan lancar tanpa merasa lelah sama sekali.

Mungkin energinya datang dari bagaimana ia merasa senang kembali bermain bersama awan dan angin, sehingga rasa lelah tidak kunjung terbit, namun meskipun begitu ia tetap tidak boleh lengah Ia harus terbang lebih jauh lagi, lebih jauh lagi, lebih jauh lagi.

Mengetahui bagaimana keadaan bumi dari bawah tanpa diduga menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Rio. Ia tahu di mana letaknya pohon tinggi yang dahannya kerap terhalangi oleh kabut dan awan, hal yang akan merugikan para peri karena bisa jadi mereka menabrak dahan pohon tersebut. Ia tahu kapan harus menukik untuk menemukan rute yang aman dan cepat, namun tanpa melanggar batas-batas rute balapan. Bumi memberikannya arah dan langit memberikannya tempat.

Sayapnya terus mengepak. Belum juga ia merasa lelah pada tiga perempat rute. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.

Ia terus terbang.

(Saat di garis _finish_ nanti, ia ingin berteriak betapa pengalaman balapan ini adalah pengalaman balapannya yang paling menyenangkan.)

* * *

"Koro-sensei!"

"BAGAIMANA HASILNYA? BAGAIMANA?"

Koro-sensei terlihat lebih antusias dibanding biasanya, dan hal tersebut membuat Rio tertawa geli. Ia mengacungkan tiga jari bersama dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Aku _finish_ di urutan ... ketiga!"

"Ketiga—maksudmu, betulan ketiga? Bukan ketiga belas, tiga puluh, tiga ratus—"

"Betulan ketiga!" seru Rio bahagia. "Terima kasih banyak atas bimbinganmu selama ini, Koro-sensei!"

Ekspresi Koro-sensei memang hanya ada satu, namun Rio bisa merasakan bahwa guru gurita itu kini sedang senang luar biasa. Ia mengecipak-ngecipakkan kaki-kakinya dengan aktif, seolah-olah ia akan melompat keluar dari air. Rio tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Koro-sensei. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku. Aku ... aku tidak bisa memungkirinya, aku senang sekali bisa kembali terbang. Mungkin masih butuh lebih banyak waktu sampai peri-peri yang lain bisa belajar untuk lebih rendah hati, namun setidaknya aku sudah bisa membuka jalannya—ah, apakah aku terlalu percaya diri?"

Koro-sensei menggerakkan kepalanya seperti gelengan. "Tentu tidak, Rio-chan. Aku yakin kau telah menggugah hati banyak orang dengan keberhasilanmu ini. Selamat, Rio-chan! Usaha kerasmu selama ini telah terbayar!"

Rio mengangguk antusias. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Koro-sensei, aku ingin tahu ..." Sejenak ia terdiam, tampaknya tengah menyusun kata-kata di kepalanya. "Mengapa kau begitu mempercayaiku dan kau berusaha sekeras ini untuk membantuku?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Koro-sensei akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku melihat sosok 'murid' dalam dirimu, dan hal tersebut tampaknya membangkitkan instingku sebagai seorang guru," jawab Koro-sensei tulus. "Kupikir, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu atas kesediaanmu untuk kubimbing; ternyata dalam wujud seperti ini, aku masih bisa mengajar seseorang. Terima kasih banyak, Rio-chan."

Jawaban Koro-sensei barusan menimbulkan rasa hangat dalam sanubari Rio.

(Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia baru saja menemukan seorang guru terbaik sepanjang masa.)

" _Sensei,_ sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku ingin membawamu terbang ke suatu tempat manapun yang kauinginkan. Aku akan membawamu dalam mangkuk air jika kauperlu air untuk bertahan hidup. Bagaimana, mau tidak?"

"T-tentu saja mau! Kau baik sekali, Rio-chan!"

"Oke kalau begitu, ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku ... hm, aku ingin makan madu lebah Afrika—"

" _Sensei,_ itu jauh sekali!"

"Kau kan pemenang ketika balap terbang para peri, seharusnya bisa dong membawaku ke Afrika!"

"Ya tapi tidak begitu juga, _Sensei!_ "

.

.

.

 _ **[ sky is the place where you belong ]**_


End file.
